The Starkiller
by garebare65
Summary: Darren Cobalt, former protector of the Eight, finally gets a chance at redemption. Arriving in Equestria with an unknown objective, he meets the most unlikely of ponies for that matter. With his past haunting him and memories of his former life returning, will be able to finally defeat his archenemy, or will a special some-pony convince him otherwise?
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Before time began, the Creators, a mix of Time Lords, the Great Beings, Cybertronians, and two great gods and goddesses banded together to make the Starkillers. These beings would be universal protectors that would respond to a special signal or spell was emitted. Some would have amazing capabilities in the Force, while others had special devices called T-COG2's, an organ that allows the user to take the DNA of any living thing and transform into it, and others had both. The Dividers, also known as the Main Four, divided the Starkillers in sections of four that each had different duties. The youngest of these four was named Darren Cobalt. He was in charge of protecting seven galaxies, the most important ones. The other three were in charge of the rest of the universe and keeping it safe, but one of them was jealous of Cobalt and that he held the most reasonability. He had no name, but he was forever known as the Corrupt one. He fought with his brother for control over the seven galaxies. Cobalt lost to Corrupts overwhelming power and had most of his powers taken from him, but as a consequence to the other, the Corrupt one had lost his physical form. After ten thousand years of slumber he awoke on a planet he used to protect, and to find most of his memories gone. While searching for his memories, Cobalt happened to find a squad of specially designed Phase II Shock Clone Troopers, dire need of medical help. He searched their minds to find that they seemed, at first terrible people, but after looking through their intentions, he decided to help them. They quickly became friends, as their hatred evil was the same. Their names were Lynn, Jex, Shockwave, William, and Rocket. They were all against the Empire (which at that time was the leading government) and the Decepticons. Especially one named Starscream. He had told the clones that he would help them against the Decepticons but betrayed them and took out three battalions of troops and a Jedi they cared for very much. Cobalt swore in his wrath that he would destroy the worthless Cybertronian. Cobalt never did tell them his real name as he just went by Starkiller because his name brought shame to him. They all agreed to fight the tyranny of the Empire. But one fateful mission will allow Darren Cobalt a chance at redemption.

This is his story


	2. Intro

Intro

Explosions flew across the sky as Cobalt dashed towards another squad of stormtroopers. In his Sith Stalker form, he looked terrifying to say the least. Long claws extended from his fingers and his skin was grey as an effect of the armor that was now formed to his bones. On his right shoulder a large durasteel plate jutted out attached to his collar bone and a Six Pack respirator sat in front of his helmet. Inside his helmet he glared through the T-shaped visor. He growled and ignited his two lightsabers, one black and one white. "Get him!" The squad leader yelled scared out of his mind seeing what he once thought was extinct. They opened fire with E-11 blaster rifles (standard weapon for all stormtroopers). Cobalt easily deflected the blots and then made short work of the squad. As two loud bangs went off the Starkiller instinctively dived to the ground, as two huge blaster bolts went over his head. He looked up to see an AT-ST, with two long legs connected to a square head that four cannons mounted upon it, one on the right and left on the head, and two coming out from the bottom. He then reached out with the force and grabbed the nearby AT-ST walker and flung it at an overhead TIE fighter. He then lifted his arm and spoke into his comlink"Lynn, how are the walkers holding up?" After a few seconds he heard a gruff voice reply "Not good sir! The AT-XT's are having a hard time getting through these chicken walkers (the slang term for AT-ST)!" He then heard an explosion over the comlink and then a scream, then static. "Lynn...Lynn?!...LYNN!" he yelled into the comm. He then jumped up and dashed to the signal's last known location, desperate to find his ally.

When he got there the carnage was overwhelming. Bodies of Stormtroopers and Rebels alike littered the ground. He scanned among the destruction for Lynn and spotted him holding his own with a LAZER Desert Eagle with a squad of Terror troopers and a Sith Acolyte bearing down on him. The Acolyte was easy to spot because of its red armor standing out like Tyrannosaurs in a patch of grass. The terror troopers were hard to see as they kept teleporting and reappearing. The dark armor covered the terrors completely and they had instead of E-11's, long, sharp claws that extended from their fingers, perfectly made for shredding flesh. Cobalt lashed out with is sabers, slicing the Acolyte in pieces before it could fire its force lighting at Lynn, he then turned his attention to the Terror Troopers. Stunning one with lighting he rushed at him and shoved his sabers into his chest. It screamed in agony and fell to the ground, disintegrating as it did. He then saw Lynn take out two more with his LDE and then was lifted into air by a Terror trooper and then had a hole blown through him. Screaming in pain Lynn grabbed his assailant, pulled out a saber knife, and thrust it into it. "If I'm going you're coming with me!"He screamed. They both fell to the ground. Dead. Cobalt stared at Lynn, completely shocked that his best friend…was now dead. He then felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. Rage. Uncontrollable rage. He hadn't felt this way ever since he had his…his…_Why can't I remember?_ He thought. He then looked at the remaining Imperial forces and counted them up. Five AT-ST's, forty stormtroopers, and ten Sith Acolytes, against a raged Starkiller. _Sounds fair_. thought Cobalt. He then screamed, and then went into Force Fury, a state of mind that activates when a Starkiller gets enraged or a certain emotion is hit. Lighting arched from his body as he reached out with the force and grabbed the walkers and hurled them into a cluster of stormers. The Imperials then opened fire upon him. Cobalt then proceeded to go inside the minds of multiple Stormtroopers and said in a VERY low and menacing voice "THE EMIPIRE wants these men DEAD!" "For the Empire." They said stupidly, and started shooting and their allies, only then to be cut down by them. He was then surrounded by the rest of Imperials, and started to build up force energy inside of him. One trooper was actually stupid enough to go up and touch him, as he disintegrated instantly. He then unleashed a force maelstrom, throwing troopers into the heavens and mountains. He then turned to his fallen comrade and ran up to him, picked him up in his arms, and started crying. "I never thought I would go down to a Terror."He coughed. Cobalt had just started in a memory sequence, and in that sequence he remembered how to heal tissue and flesh. "And you won't!"Yelled Cobalt as he dove into his mind started repairing all the damaged flesh and started back up his heart. Lynn then shot up, quickly removed his helmet, and threw up all over the ground. He looked up and saw Starkiller being pulled in to some kind of portal. "Starkiller!" He yelled reaching his hand out towards him, but the portal had already sucked him in and disappeared.


	3. The Arrival

The Arrival

Pain. Unbearable pain is all that the Starkiller felt as tumbled through the portal. He screamed in agony as he tried to make the pain go away, but to no avail. He used a Repulse move but it did nothing. As he fell he heard a voice say "I'll see you soon _little brother_." His mind chose at that moment to pass out.

Cobalt's eyes fluttered open as he took in his surroundings. He was in some kind of forest, laid out in a clearing. He then thought back to the voice. He had no brothers and his family had been tore in half literally, by _Starscream…_ How he hated him! _I'll never forgive him for what he took from me!_ He then heard a loud roar due east and he shot up, disruptor rifle at the ready. He studied the bushes and trees, looking for any signs of danger. He then heard the roar again and turned to it, firing a few blasts into the trees. He saw the parts of the trees disintegrate where he had shot. Cobalt started to feel as if someone was trying to send him a message. Suddenly he felt massive pain flow through his head. He reached up and grabbed his head and screamed in agony. _Help me!_ He heard a voice say through his head. "UGH, STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" He screamed. _You have only two minutes to complete the objective; save the messenger. _ He let go of his head and looked around. _What just happened? I thought I had deactivated that objective informer, unless… _He felt a strong urge to go help whatever messaged him. He looked the various forms he had stored in his T-COG2. A Gareosaur would probably give the creatures a heart attack due to its massive size and its teeth (the teeth were over two feet long) so he decided to go with the tyrannosaur. His bones started to change shape as his snout grew six times the original size.

He shook his new head around a few times to get the feel of it. Cobalt hadn't been T-rex in awhile so he had to get used to the way his body parts would move. He let out a roar and stomped off in the direction his senses told to go. _I wonder what planet I'm on. _Maybe Outer Rim?_ Perhaps the Milky Way._

The manticore continued to attack the fleeing creatures as they screamed. "Quick, behind that tree!" one of three yelled at her companions as they dived in unison behind the tree. They were all sweating and panting from the run from the manticore. "I think it's looking for us still." Said a four legged creature. He wore dark armor around his body, was grey in color and had wings protruding from his back. "What?!" said a similar creature. She was lavender and had a horn instead of wings. "Calm down, it'll be alright." said another. She was a bit taller than the other two. She was midnight blue in color and sported wings and a horn. Then a large paw grabbed the armored creature and threw him up in the air. The two heard bones snap as he landed on the ground. The manitcore then turned its attention to the remaining two and slowing walked forward. Suddenly a loud roar was heard, causing the manticore to stop in its tracks. Loud _THUMP_s were heard as the two creatures feared that there was now a dragon they had to deal with. The thumps got louder as a huge creature burst from the forest canopy. It had a large head, full of dagger like teeth, stood on two legs with three claws protruding from its feet, had a long tail, and had two useless looking scrawny arms. If looks could kill the manitcore would have died three times.

Cobalt stared at the beast before him. It had a lion's body with bat wings and a scorpion's tail. He stared at it knowing that this was the cause of the distress call. He looked at it with hatred in his eyes. The creature roared at him, but the T-rex didn't even blink. In his mind he was laughing his head off. _That's all it's got?! _He laughed in his head for a few more seconds, then regained his composure and stomped toward the beast. Towering over it, he took in a long deep breath, and bellowed as loud as he could. For at least ten seconds he continued roaring and then finally stopped. The creature was shaking like a leaf in a hurricane as Cobalt looked at for a few more seconds and said in a low voice(yes he can talk through any form he wants to but it is very difficult)"**_GO." _** It ran off, deeper into the forest, and the Starkiller felt it necessary to let out a victory roar. He roared, but not as loud as last time. When he was done he looked at the dying creature lying on the ground several yards across the clearing. He knew it needed immediate medical attention or it would die, so he trudged toward it, but stopped thinking _Why am I doing this? For all know it got what it deserved._ As he was thinking this a voice popped up in his head saying _Because it's the right thing to do. _He picked up the motionless form in his jaws gently and walked away, looking for place to rest. As he was walking he could've sworn he saw to other creatures, one midnight blue the other lavender.

Cobalt finally found a place to sleep the night, as he walked several miles or so in the dark forest. He looked up to the stars lost in thought, _The night here is actually more beautiful than could imagine._ He realized he was being watched as the bushed rustled next to him and immediately went into tyrannosaur form, still not wanting anything to know he was a Starkiller. He saw two figurers on all fours come out of the bushes shaking badly. He noticed that they similar to his patient who still hadn't woke up. The lavender ones horn was glowing as was the dark blue ones. He noticing something again, the blue one had wings like his patient but also had a horn, and was slightly taller than the other two. They then fired some sort of blasts at him and he expertly dodged them, changing to his Sith stalker armor, and igniting his sabers. He took up a fighting stance; sabers held out in front of him in a crisscross manor and stared at the creatures. He honestly wanted to make peace with these creatures, but they had made a grave mistake, threatening a Starkiller. He saw the creatures back up in fear of his new appearance, which didn't surprise him as Sith Stalker armor was meant to strike fear into the hearts of enemies. He then had a sudden urge not to attack the midnight blue one, as when he tried to, but he couldn't. He then deactivated sabers and looked up and said,"I'm sorry if my appearance scares you and its okay if you are. I get it a lot…wait can you understand me?" Cobalt felt a sudden pain flare up in the back of his skull and passed out.

Cobalt woke to find that he had been tied up against a tree by whatever knocked him out; feeling stupid for not thinking an attack would come from behind. He looked around and saw the sleeping forms of the lavender and blue creatures by a camp fire. _Wait, where's the third one?_ He thought. He then spotted him up in a tree, keeping watch over the other two. He turned back to the blue one, observing her features. She had a three inch or so long snout with a horn protruding from her skull. She also had sparkly blue, flowing hair which he thought was beautiful. "Wait did I just think that?" He said unintentionally out loud, causing the one up in the tree to jump down from his vantage point, unsheathe a black sword with his teeth and put it to his throat. "Don't try anything funny." It said in a dark voice. Starkiller stared at him till he got the message and started laughing, thinking _He really thinks he can intimidate me? LOLZ. _"What's so funny?" The creature asked. Cobalt stopped laughing and regained his composer. He then realized that his weapons were not with him. _My sabers where are they?! _He looked at the creature and yelled, "Where are my lightsabers?!" The creature jumped back, surprised at this and said, "You mean those glowing swords? Sorry buddy there's no way I'm giving those to endanger the princess again." _Princess? Glowing swords? Does he not know what sabers are? And I don't see a princess around here… _He was cut off by the scream of the creature being tackled by what looked like a wooden wolf. "AH help me please somepony!" _Somepony? _The wolf was now clawing viciously away at the _pony_ he guessed and sprung it action. He easily tore the ropes around him and shot lighting at the wolf, ignighting the wood on fire and flinging it off him. He saw his disruptor rifle lying on the ground next to the blue _pony. _He reached out with the force and pulled into his hand. He observed his surroundings, looking for signs of danger. Then six more wolves burst from the foliage and charged him. He pulled the trigger six times and the laser beams hit their targets with deadly accuracy. As forms lay on the ground dead, he saw the dark pony on the ground bleeding and dying, _again_. Cobalt began treated him for his wounds, replacing organs he had lost with his wolf encounter. After he had finished he turned to see the two other _ponies, _mouths agape with surprise. He needed rest and didn't think these two would let him sleep, so he decided on mind tricking them to go to sleep. The Starkiller waved his hand vertically and said, "Go to sleep." The two dropped, asleep before they hit the ground. He then proceeded to fall asleep himself, still wondering what a _pony_ was.


	4. Operation:Meet'n Greet

Operation: Meet'n Greet

Cobalt awoke to see the sun was up, and the three _ponies_ were still asleep. He got up and felt like making some music. As a very skilled musician and the only way to keep calm he was very talented at it. He was feeling lonely and knew just the song to play. Pulling back his claws he made himself a guitar (yes Cobalt can create things out thin air but it takes a lot of energy to do so) and started strumming it. By now the _pony_ that Cobalt had healed last night had woken up and walked over to him. "Um… sorry about, you know how I treated you." The _pony_ said. "And thank you for saving' me last night." Cobalt pulled up his helmet and said, "Think nothing of it. Say, do you have a name?" The pony looked at him and said, "Names Dark Star." And put a… _hoof_ in his direction. The Starkiller moved his hand to greet his and shook it. "What's your name?" asked Dark Star. Cobalt cringed at this, not wanting to say his real name. "Starkiller." Cobalt lied. Dark Star shot him a look and said angrily," You kill stars?" Starkiller looked at the now angry pony and said, "No that's just my name, not a profession. Now could you excuse me please?" The pony seemed happy with his answer and nodded. Cobalt turned his head back to his guitar and started strumming the intro of Boulevard of Broken Dreams, but unbeknownst to him two certain blue and purple ponies had walked up and sat beside Dark Star, curious as they had never heard this kind of music. The blue had looked him over. Despite his intimidating appearance, she saw that he was a kind hearted creature, with some very big and much toned muscles. _Wait What?! _She thought._ I don't even know him!_ But no matter how she tried she couldn't feel _attracted _to the… the… colt? She pushed the thoughts away and listened to him sing.

I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But It's home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
When the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's th' only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone

Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh-Ah  
Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge  
And where I walk alone

Read between the lines  
What's messed up and every thing's all right  
Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
And I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's th' only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish a someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone

Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh-Ah  
Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah

I walk alone  
I walk a...

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
When the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone

As he finished the song he turned to find the blue and purple ones next to Dark Star, and was surprised that they had woken up. They were embracing each other crying. "That was beautiful!" said the lavender one. He only nodded and watched them. This went on for about three minutes until they could control their emotions, but before they could say anything he said, "I've already been introduced to Dark Star here so there is no need to tell me his name. I just want to know what your two names are. The ponies (minus Dark Star) looked at him and the purple one stepped forward and said "My name is Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia's personal student and who might you be?"Starkiller. Just Starkiller." Twilight was taken aback by his name. "Y-you k-kill stars?" Cobalt sighed and said" I don't actually kill stars, it's just my name." Twilight noticeably relaxed at this, as the one blue walked forward and yelled, "We are Princess Luna, Co-ruler of Equestria and Goddess of the night!" He put his hands on his ears and fell to the ground, not expecting that one bit. "Oh! We did mean to hurt you! Can thou forgive us?" He then stood up and turned to her. "It's alright it's just that I didn't know that would yell at me, and please do we have to be so formal?" He then knelt on one knee and gently grabbed her hoof and massaged it, but unbeknownst to him she was fighting not to moan at the heavenly feeling. "And might I add," Cobalt said. "You make the stars and moon appear in the night, correct?" "Yes, this is correct." She said confused. He smiled behind his helmet and said, "Well then I think I'm in love with your night then." This caused her to blush bright red. _Success._ He stopped massaging her hoof and pulled his hand away. Cobalt noticed that Princess Luna seemed sad that he had stopped, and he blushed, glad that his helmet hid his face. He looked around for his lightsabers again and saw Dark Star playing around with them. Cobalt was infuriated that he was touching something his father gave him before he died and scared for his life. "What do you think you're doing?" He yelled. He reached out with the force and pulled the sabers away from him. The sabers had activated while he did so, grazing Dark Star's skin. The sabers flew into hands deactivated them as they did. He looked at them and then back to the ponies. "W-what are those?" they asked in unison. He looked at them. "Something you're not supposed to touch." He said coldly. They looked at him again and Princess Luna said, "I must thank you for saving Twilight, Dark Star, and me, and I also must ask what happens now? What will you do?" This caught him by surprise, Cobalt hadn't thought of this. _What will I do? Meeting the leaders sounds good right now._ He turned back to them. "If I could meet the leaders, I would be most grateful." He said. He turned to Princess Luna, and noticed that she had on her… well… her rear a symbol on it, a crescent moon to be exact. The same went for Twilight but it was a pink sparkle with more sparks around it, but he would ask later. Dark Star's, he could see because of the armor on him, and then the noticed that Princess Luna and Twilight were blushing, he did not know the real reason, but he presumed it had something to do with him looking at their… _flanks._ He changed his direction walking away. "Wait, where are you going?" Princess Luna asked clearly depressed that he was leaving. "I don't know." He said. "I have no idea where I am and I wanted to talk with the other ruler." He said. "I've already met one of them." He said smiling behind his helmet. "Do you know anybody who could take me? I presume your busy correct? So if you give me a name or some directions I would be most grateful." He added. "I can take you!" Princess Luna squealed. He looked at her, surprised by this reaction. "No, I could never let a princess as beautiful as you do something that nice to someone such as me." He said. She blushed and said, "I am a princess, right?"

"Yes, well as far as I know."

"And princess can have what she wants right?"

"Well, I suppose…"

"Then I will be the one to introduce you to Princess Celestia."

Starkiller stood for a second as Dark Star came up and said, "It would be wise for you to listen to her." He turned to Dark Star and stared at him. After a few seconds Cobalt turned back to Princess Luna and said, "Well, I guess I have no choice Princess Luna, just hold on a second." He turned to collect some supplies but something stopped him from doing so. He felt an itchy sensation crawl around on his skin and saw a purple aura around him. Cobalt was then forced to face Twilight and saw her horn glowing. "You will protect us right?" she said. He _hated_ being held against his will, and being held he would not answer the questions asked by the interrogators. He learned this from Imperial torture He sat and stared at her for few minutes before he decided he had enough and started to charge a repulse to show that he was not to be controlled. Before he could unleash it Princess Luna came up and said, "You'll never be able to see Princess Celestia if we're not breathing will you?" He stopped and said, "I guess you're right, and hey you need to back up a bit." "Why?" Princess Luna asked. "Because…Just please do it." He pleaded. "But I don't understand…" "Just do it! I can't hold it in much longer!" Cobalt yelled. Twilight, the princess and Dark Star ran back as Starkiller screamed, letting out a huge amount of force energy, and creating a small cater where he was standing. Cobalt slowly got his feet looked at terrified faces of the three ponies, and said, "Please for your own safety, don't you what you just did." As he climbed out of the cater Dark Star cautiously got front of Princess Luna, drew his sword and asked, "What was that?" Cobalt then turned to Dark Star and said, "Something for me to reveal only when all the rulers are present." He started walking towards Princess Luna but Dark Star moved in front. "Dark Star I wouldn't do that. You've seen what I can do and know that I wouldn't hurt the Goddess of the Night when I'm in love with the beautiful she creates." Princess Luna then blushed _again _and said, "Shouldn't we get moving?" "Yes let's move" Starkiller answered as Dark Star backed away from him sheathing his sword again. "Oh, Starkiller?" Princess Luna asked. "Yes?" Cobalt answered. "Would mind if you…well don't have to… it just I was wondering if you would if it's ok with you to…" Walk beside you and sing another song?" He finished for her. "Yes." Princess Luna said blushing and looking away. Starkiller walked up to her and knelt down beside her and put an arm around her, and said, "I would love to Princess Luna." She then smiled and embraced him, arms around his neck, head buried in chest. Cobalt didn't expect this but soon returned the gesture. He felt her _very_ soft fur around and started to fell a warm sensation inside of him. One he had never felt before, and then realized what it was. _No, no, no, no, no, how is this happening? _They soon parted and Cobalt felt sad that he had to let go of her, but unbeknownst to him Princess Luna was feeling the same thing. "Alright Prin-""You don't have to call me that. You can just call me Luna." She interrupted. "Alright Luna, lead the way, and I'll think of a song to sing."


	5. Stronger

Stronger

They had been walking for quite a long time in silence before Luna decided to break it. "Have you thought of a song yet? Remember you said you would." She said. Starkiller turned to her and noticed how tired she looked and thought of the prefect song. "Yes, Princ- I mean Luna, I have." He then proceeded to make his audio speakers start a tune to the song he'd sing. The beat started sounding and before long all the ponies were bobbing their heads.

Work it

Make it

Do it

Makes it

Harder

Better

Faster

Stronger

Work it harder

Make it better

Do it faster

Makes us stronger

More than ever

Hour After

Our work is never

_They were now walking to the beat of the song _

Makes it

Work it harder

Make it better

Do it faster

Makes us stronger

More than ever

Hour After

Our work is never over

Work it

Make it

Do it

Makes it

Work it harder

Make it better

Do it faster

Makes us stronger

More than ever

Hour After

Our work is never over

Work it harder

Make it better

Do it faster

Makes us stronger

More than ever

Hour After

Our work is never over

"That was awesome!" Twilight and Luna exclaimed. "Yeah, I guess it was okay." Dark Star mumbled.

"I'm glad you liked it." Starkiller said with a smile. He really was. Making the princess smile made his day. He then sensed that they were being watched, and looked around them. "What's wrong?" Luna said, noticing his changed behavior. He looked at her, and then to Dark Star and said, "Dark Star, get in front of Twilight and Luna." Dark Star looked at him questioningly and did what he was told. Cobalt's head snapped to his left as some bushes rumbled and unholstered two 50 cal. Desert Eagles and pointed them in that direction. "A-a-are those g-guns?" Twilight asked. "Yes and very powerful ones." He said, not turning his head as the bushes rumbled again. Twilight, Luna, and Dark Star all backed up in fear as he clicked the safeties off. He moved closer to the bush, keeping his weapons trained on it. Out of the bushes appeared a unicorn (as far as he could tell) about the same size as Luna, with purple _shining armor_ and a sword, being held with telekinesis. "Shining Armor!" Twilight yelled as she ran up to greet him. Shining Armor turned to face her, sword raised but lowered it as she jumped on him. "Hey um…." "Twilight?" she finished for him. "Yea, that's what I meant Twilight." He said uneasily. Starkiller then saw him change form, but only for a mili-second to a black creature with a crooked horn, holes in its legs, and wings that looked like they were meant for a moth. He remembered what it was, a _changeling_. He fought them in the past with nothing but a Five-Seven handgun, and lost an entire ODST Squad against them. Cobalt looked to the others, and it seemed like they didn't see it, and said to Twilight calmly, "Twilight, please get off him. He isn't who you think he is." Twilight looked to him and was about to say something as the changeling grabbed her with a hoof, pushed her in front of him, and pointed the sword at her. Dark Star unsheathed his sword and Luna charged up a spell at the changeling's appearance, while Starkiller kept his guns pointed at him. "Ah, Starkiller, it's been a long time. How are you? We've been pretty busy with our new found weakness that you've given us." the changeling said in a voice full of hatred. "I've been good _Crescent_." Starkiller spat. "So you do remember me? Well, you're probably wondering why I'm here hmm? Well I was walking in the Everfree when I stumbled upon a unique source of love energy. _Starkiller lo-" _Before he could finish Cobalt fired his Eagles into his legs. Crescent screamed in pain as he fell to the ground releasing Twilight from his hooves. Cobalt then reached out with the force and pulled Twilight behind him and reset his aim back to the screaming changeling. He walked over and bent down saying, "Tell you what Crescent, I'll let you live. As long as you tell your _Queen_ this, Starkiller is back. Nothing else just that. Got it?" The changeling nodded madly and then teleported to who knows where. Cobalt got to his feet and turned around to the shocked faces of the others. "Why did you let him go?" Dark Star asked. "Because he needed a warning to not mess with me or my friends." Starkiller said. "Oh so we're friends now huh?" Luna teased. Cobalt looked to her and sighed. "I thought we were because I've saved your lives three times now but I guess not." "Wait Starkiller I didn't mean-" Luna started but Cobalt put up a hand to silence her. "Say no more, I understand, now let's keep moving." She stared at him for a few seconds but then turned and said, "Yes let's keep moving. Oh, and Starkiller?"

"Yes Luna?"

"I need to talk to you about something when we stop again."

"As you wish _m'lady_." He said, making Luna blush. _What does she want to talk about? It can't be my guns; maybe it's about my sabers or force powers or what I am._


	6. I am all of me

I am All of Me

They had been walking for a few hours now and Luna was starting to become exhausted. She looked to Starkiller, who hadn't even broken a sweat, who looked back to her. He was now in his Spartan IV form, he towered over the ponies. He now held instead of a disruptor rifle, a Battle rifle with jungle camo. In Sith Stalker he was five foot seven, a half foot taller than Luna, not counting the horn, but now he was two feet taller than her. He smiled behind his Warrior helmet. "Would you like me to carry you Princess?" he teased. Luna blushed but couldn't push that longing feeling out her mind of what it would be like to be carried in his_ big,_ _muscular arms…_ "It's okay Luna I was just teasing but you could ride on my back if you wanted too." She blushed even more but she nodded. Cobalt bent down, picked her up, set her on his back and wrapped her fore hooves around his neck and continued walking. With the force he kept her falling but also kept her close to him. _She's so soft. Wait what?_ He thought. As Cobalt was fighting with himself, Luna was in heaven, and Cobalt could tell she was enjoying her break from walking, in fact she loved it so much that she fell asleep on his back. Cobalt the noticed the other two staring at him in awe, mouths agape. "What?" he asked. They just stared at him and Luna, until finally Dark Star said, "It's nothing." Cobalt stared for a few more seconds before shrugging and continued walking.

After a few more hours Starkiller noticed that the other two looked exhausted from their trek. "Hey, let's make camp for the night." He suggested. The two of them looked at him, nodded and fell where they stood. Starkiller chuckled as he started to move them on some softer ground and set the still snoozing Princess next to them. He then changed back to Sith Stalker form and stretched out his limbs. "Mhmmm, Starkiller?" Luna said tired. He turned to her. "Yes, Princess?" he answered. "Can we have that talk?" She said. Cobalt thought about it for a second, and then said, "I've got nothing better to do. Why not?" He walked about and sat down in a crisscross fashion. "What would you like to talk about?" he asked, happy to answer any questions she had. "Well I was wondering why you have guns with you. That technology is very advanced and deadly, and we don't have ones that advanced looking." Luna answered. Starkiller looked at her for a second before asking, "Are you afraid of them?"

"No, no it's just that guns are very rare here in Equestria."

"Why is that?"

"Because there is no need for them. You see Equestria is a very peaceful land, so the use of them has been put only for show and target shooting."

"Oh, I see. I wish my universe was that peaceful." Cobalt murmured. "What?" Luna asked. "Oh nothing." He answered. Starkiller turned to face her, but was stopped by something in his head. _The time is coming. Corrupt will be here, nothing can stop him._ "Is there something wrong?" Luna asked. Cobalt finally faced her and said "It's nothing, hey it's getting late and we should go to sleep." "I agree." Luna said. Cobalt laid down against a tree trunk and closed his eyes, only to have them open again to something nudging him. "Um, Starkiller? I'm really cold and I was wondering…" she trailed off as Cobalt stared in disbelief, why on earth would she want to sleep with him? _That's a bit strange if you ask me_. "Um sure, I guess wouldn't hurt anything." _Only my sanity. _He thought as Luna squealed in delight and jumped next to him, entangling him in her hooves. He blinked in surprise as she embraced him. "Oh and Starkiller, are you really living or are you a robot?" Luna asked lifting her head. Cobalt looked down at her. Could he really trust her? She seems like the trust worthy type. "I guess I could show you." He answered. His helmets face retracted to show a tired and scared face. Luna just blinked in surprise at him. He was even _better_ looking without his helmet on. "This is my face for all my human forms." Luna nodded her head and buried her head in his chest. "How did we get so lost?" she asked. Not fully understanding what she meant he answered, "I don't know but we will not be leaving tonight." She soon fell fast asleep. Cobalt started to think about that voice in his head. What did it mean? Who was Corrupt? Why was he unstoppable? As he was pondering these things he looked towards Luna's sleeping form and noticed how cute she looked while sleeping. He retracted his claws and began to massage her back, being careful not to touch her wings. While he was doing so Luna was filled with pleasure as he rubbed her sore back muscles. It was all too much for her as her wings began to rise and she let out a loud moan. Cobalt again stared in disbelief at her. He knew that she cared for him but not that much. _This is getting weird. _He stopped massaging her and looked up at the sky. Had he started to like her? He suddenly bent down and kissed Luna on her cheek. She smiled as Starkiller pulled back and slowly drifted away into a deep slumber. His last thought was, _I'm going to like it here._

The next morning Luna awoke to see that Starkiller was gone. _Where did he run off to?_ She thought. She was answered by an electric guitar being strummed. Luna then proceeded to go to the source and found Starkiller holding the instrument strumming it violently. She did not want to interrupt him so she just watched as he started on the lyrics.

I see no, hear no evil

Black writings on the wall  
Unleash a million faces  
And one by one they fall!

Black hearted evil!  
Brave hearted hero!

I am all... I am all... I am!

I... I... I... I am!

Here we go buddy... Here we go buddy... Here we go  
Here we go buddy... Here we go

Go ahead and try to see through me  
Do it if you dare  
One step forward, two steps back  
I'm here (One step forward, two steps back)

Do it... Do it... Do it... Do it...!

Can you see all of me?  
Walk into my mystery!  
Step inside and hold on for dear life!

Do you remember me?  
Capture you or set you free!  
I am all... I am all of me!  
(I am... I am all of me)

I am... I am... I'm all of me  
I am... I am... I'm all of me  
I am... I am... I'm all of me

Here we go... go... go...  
Go... go... go... go...  
All of me

I see and feel the evil  
My hands will crush 'em all  
You think you have the answer  
Well I laugh and watch you fall!

Black hearted evil!  
Brave hearted hero!  
I am all... I am all... I am!

I... I... I... I am!

Here we go buddy... Here we go buddy... Here we go  
Here we go buddy... Here we go

Go ahead and try to see through me!  
Do it if you dare!  
One step forward, two steps back  
I'm here (One step forward, two steps back)

Do it... Do it... Do it... Do it...!

Can you see all of me?  
Walk into my mystery!  
Step inside and hold on for dear life!

Do you remember me?  
Capture you or set you free!  
I am all... I am all of me!  
(I am... I am all of me)

I am... I am... I'm all of me  
I am... I am... I'm all of me

Here we go... go... go...  
Go... Go... Go... Go...

I am; I am everyone; everywhere, anyhow, any way, any will, any day  
I am; I am everyone, everywhere, anyhow, any way, any will, any day  
I am... I am... I am...  
I am... I am... I am...

I am...

Do it... Do it... Do it... Do it...

Can you see all of me?  
Walk into my mystery!  
Step inside and hold on for dear life!

Do you remember me?  
Capture you or set you free!  
I am all, I am all of me!  
(I am... I am all of me)

I am... I am... I'm all of me  
I am... I am... I'm all of me  
I am I am... I'm all of me

Here we go... Here we go  
I am... I am... I'm all of me  
Here we go... go... go...  
Go... Go... Go... Go... Go...

I am... I am all of me

As he finished the song he turned to see Luna staring at him in fear. She had never heard that kind of music before. Luna then noticed a strange marking on him. It was the face of a…skull with two swords sticking out with blood smeared on it. She started to grow tears in her eyes as of the reality that hit her. He was a Starkiller. How could she have not seen this? It was his name after all. After thousands of years she finally found somepony to love, only to have it stripped away from her. She needed to get away from him as fast as possible. Luna turned and ran from him, grabbing both Twilight and Dark Star as she ran. "Luna, wait!" Starkiller cried, reaching a hand towards her, but she was too far gone now. Cobalt knelt over and started crying. He had found love, true love, only to have destroyed in matter of seconds. Sat and cried and cried wanting nothing more than to hold Luna, but that was all gone. _How could I let myself believe that a Starkiller could be loved? Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

* * *

Oh nos! Will Starkiller go into force fury and destroy everything? Or will deal with it? Post a review on your opinion on what should happen! Freaking Barrels! I knew I couldn't trust them! Stay awesome bros. bbbbbbbbbyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeee!


	7. Encounter

Hey bros whats up? Hey sorry for the long update. I been grounded for a while so I couldn't type. Oh and godzillafan1 I own Darren Cobalt he is a character I made up. Same goes with the species Starkillers. And I really appreciate the review. Oh and it wasn't the song he sang that made Luna afraid of him. Starkillers are a species famous for their violent behaviors and she was going off what she knew about the species. Something happened when I was posting the chapter that cut a large amount of the story. After the song a symbol of the Starkillers appears and Cobalt starts to destroying everything around him. That's what made her scared. I'm also going to try something that I think now else has. I will put the name of a song to listen to while reading a certain part of the story. I hope it works cause that is going to be critical for the story. I do not own MLP or any songs used in this. Anyway I know this is a short chapter but I am not giving up on this story. PM if you want to give advice, OC's or something. Also I was thinking about writing a story about Heavy from Clone Wars going to Equestria. PM also on that if I should! Enjoy!

* * *

Encounter

Cobalt opened his eyes to see himself inside a cage of some sort. He looked around and saw multiple changelings surrounding him. He also noticed that he was not a Sith Stalker, but in his true form, the Starkiller Shock Clone Trooper. It was Phase II armor with some blue decals on it (The picture for the story is what he looks like) and also had some sort of cuffs around his wrists "Your majesty! The Starkiller is awake!" One of them shouted. Cobalt turned his head to see his old friend, now enemy, Queen Chrysalis walking towards him. She had an evil smirk on her face as she walked up and alongside her was a glaring Crescent. "Ah, Starkiller it has been too long." Chrysalis said. Cobalt glared at her through his visor. "How did you change me?" He hissed.

"Change you? We found you like this and decided to get some revenge on you." (Start playing Duel of the Fates or copy and paste this to your URL watch?v=qzVBqBosf5w) Cobalt mulled over this. He didn't remember changing form at all, and decided to continue the conversation with her.

"There is nothing you can do but kill me, but what I did? You have live with that for your entire life cycle."

Chrysalis smiled. "You see, when you encountered Crescent here; he sensed a lot of love energy beaming from you and a certain Princess from an enemy kingdom, and when he gave that information along with your message, I couldn't hold back the desire to… kill two birds with one stone is it?"

Cobalt felt his anger rising as he saw Chrysalis pull up Luna in some sort of green colored sack. "You wouldn't dare."He hissed as Luna looked over at him with desperation in her eyes. "Oh, but I would." Chrysalis said smiling as she smashed a hoof into Luna's face, causing her to burst into tears and mouth something to Starkiller that looked like "Help please." Cobalt then spotted his backpack with his weapons in it. Cobalt reached out the force and grabbed a metal bar and said, "Hey Chrysalis." She turned from Luna to face him. "Surprise." And threw the bar at the changelings by his back pack. "I thought you put magic restraints on him!" She yelled at Crescent. "I did!" he whimpered in fear. "Stop him!" Chrysalis screamed. At that moment Cobalt threw a massive amount of force energy at the cage, blowing a hole in it. He jumped out as twenty changelings charged at him, horns building up energy. He reached with the force once again and pulled his backpack over to him and slid on his back. He then pulled out his two black sabers and ignited them (Cobalt holds them backwards). He then ran towards the changelings and immediately beheaded the first one in range, followed by stabbing the next one through the chest and pulling up, ripping the torso in two. He then fired lighting at two others while throwing his sabers at two others. He pulled back his sabers and stared at the remaining changelings. After reducing their numbers by nearly a half, they had decided that charging at him was not the best idea and started firing magic blasts at him. Cobalt expertly deflected the blasts as they fired at him, hitting a few back at them. Cobalt jumped to the side as Chrysalis jumped at him, horn glowing bright green. He swung his sabers at her only to be deflected by her horn. He tried swinging from the left, right, upwards, downwards but to no avail. They continued to trade blows, Starkiller his sabers, Chrysalis her horn. Chrysalis had it easy as Starkiller had to block her attacks as well as the magic blasts coming from the changelings. After a while of this Starkiller was starting to get tired of this fight, and he needed to get Luna to safe location. He then tried something he hadn't tried yet. He reached out with both hands and channeled all of his force energy to fire lighting at opponent. She pulled up a magic shield and only by a tiny bit she was able to shield herself. The lighting bounced off the shield at hit Luna. He stopped firing and in his anger, threw his saber into Chrysalis's leg causing her drop to the floor, screaming in pain. He ran over to Luna. The bolt had broken open the green shell, and Luna was sprawled on the floor. He checked her vitals. She was knocked out, but still breathing and needed medical attention, now. He then threw her over his shoulders and pulled his saber out Chrysalis. He deactivated his lightsabers and pulled out a DC-15 blaster rifle and ran towards a nearby window. He lifted the long rifle and blasted the window open and jumped out.

* * *

So how was that eh? I will be posting chapters as so as they get done, and please review bros and brony! And watch out for the BARRELS! Anyway R&R and stay awesome! GB65 killing barrels.


	8. Lunar March

Hey everypony! Chapter 8 is here! This is the biggest chapter so far and hope you enjoy!

* * *

Lunar March

"We require immediate assistance." Twilight said, finishing her message to Princess Celestia. "Spike, send it." she said. The little purple and green dragon rolled up the message and blew fire on it, sending it to the Princess. Spike then turned to Twilight and asked, "Do you think she be alright?"

"Who'll be alright?" Applejack said entering the room followed by the rest of the Mane six. Twilight turned to them and said, "Gals, we have a very big problem." She turned away and looked out at the night sky. "Princess Luna has been captured by somepony." The mares gasped and Rainbow Dash flew up and said, "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go kick that no good, ponynappers flank!" And with that she towards the window, only to be caught in Twilights magic. "We are waiting for Princess Celes-" She was caught off by a very bright light coming from outside. Fluttershy had hidden under a nearby couch and Pinkie Pie was the first one outside, followed by everypony besides Fluttershy. Raity had stopped and trotted over to Fluttershy's hiding spot. "It's okay darling, nothing's going to hurt you." She said. Fluttershy peeked her head out and whispered, "What if those ponynappers are out there?" she was answered by Twilight saying, "Princess Celestia!" They both walked out to see Twilight trotting up to Princess Celestia and nuzzling her. "Twilight Sparkle, my most faithful student" Celestia said as she returned the gesture. Twilight then noticed her brother beside a battalion of guards. "Shining Armor!" she yelled as she ran up to him and embraced him. "Hi Twily, how have you been?" he asked.

"I've been good! How about you?"

"I've been better."

She let go of him, trotted back over to Celestia, and asked her, "So are what's with the guards?" Celestia looked at her and said, "They are here to deal with any threats while we are looking for my sister." She reached into her saddle bag and pulled out the case for the Elements of Harmony. "Here put these on, all of you." The mane six did as they were and put on their designated elements. Princess Celestia turned to Shining Armor and said, "We are ready to move." And with that the Captain of the guard, his troops, the Princess, and the Elements started marching towards the Everfree forest. (Song start 117 URL watch?v=DCrL76vGpNA

Luna awoke screaming in fear and blasting magic at various directions. She stopped after a bit, but she was still shaking. Cobalt had been startled by this and almost shot her because of her screaming. He threw on his helmet and ran over to Luna who had started crying. He took off his helmet and literally did not know what to do, how to stop her crying. Acting on impulse, Starkiller hugged her and stroked her flowing mane in an attempt to comfort her. "Shhhh…. It's okay, you're safe now. I've got you." She returned the gesture, burying her face deeply in his armored chest. They sat in silence, only the sniffles of a weeping princess were heard until that weeping princess spoke up. "Y-your n-not l-like o-other S-S-Starkillers, are you?" Cobalt stopped stroking her mane. Was he like other Starkillers? Was just as heartless as his brothers and sisters?

"No." Came his answer. And with that, she stopped crying and embraced him harder. "You won't leave me will you, Starkiller?" He pulled up her face with a finger and said, "Luna why would I leave you? You are the only good thing that has come to me this entire time I've been here. I will… no I pledge my sword to you… so to speak." She looked at him and smiled. Cobalt wished they could stay in each other's arms/hooves but the call of one of his new Combat Clones stopped him. "Sir, the AT-ST is ready to go!" Luna jumped up and asked, "Who was that?" Cobalt chuckled. "That was one my Combat Clones I created. There is fifty more like him under your total control now." She gasped. "You made them? But how?"

"Very painfully."

"Oh, should get moving 'my' soldier?"

"If you say so 'my' Princess."

And with that, Cobalt led Luna over to where fifty identical Clone troopers were and showed her the All Terrain Scout Transport. She amazed at how it was a machine and not a living thing. After showing her the new troops Cobalt showed her how to march like a clone, what to do if they got in a firefight, and even pilot the walker.

"So Luna ready to march to… Canterlot was it?"

"Yes."

"And are you ready to lead your troops on a march?"

"Yes 'my' soldier."

And with that Luna started at an even pace followed by her Troopers and the massive AT-ST.

(Start Song: Star Wars Jedi Temple March URL watch?v=aFOo86PDDuE

Shining Armor reached a hoof to signal everypony to stop. "What is it Captain?" Celestia asked. "Do you hear that?" All the ponies perked their ears up in an attempt to hear the sound, and it was the sound of marching. "Everypony get ready!" Armor yelled. The guards began ether charging up spells or unsheathing swords as the Mane Six got their elements ready. And over the horizon they saw a dark figure come up. It was Luna! "Lu-..." Celestia began (Song should be at 0:43) but she stopped to see some white armored bipedal creatures with long rifles appear behind her walking at the same pace. They were followed another massive bipedal… creature? "What in the hay are those?" Armor yelled as he charged up his most powerful spell.

* * *

When I wrote the part when Luna comes over the horizon with her clone troopers and the temple march song it gave me goosebumps. Anyway like or favorite if you enjoyed subscribe to become a bro today. Wait a second, that's not what i do! I'm not Pewdiepie! Pinkie Pie: Nope your not cool enough!

ME: What the... I'm not even gonna ask, so anyway the random word(s) of the day is fish sticks. I'll see ya next chapter R&R GB65 stabbing barrels


	9. Slight Complication

_ Hey everypony, it's been a while! No seriously it's been WAY too long since I last uploaded. I've been having problems at school at also been making a clan which has been time consuming. Also been talking with Jedi Master Desrik Korryn, who is a fantastic author. If your not weak of heart, I'd recommend his story Battle of the Blanks, it's an awesome remake(I'd say remake) of Human in Equestria. GO LOOK IT UP! But anyway shall we dive in where we left off?(Oh by the way, I should have mentioned that this is a song fic and in order to experience to it's max listen to songs when told so, I really put a lot of time finding the right song for each moment). I'm not giving up on this story. Please review. _

* * *

Slight Complication

Start playing: Jurassic the Hunted: Raptors Theme

watch?v=TTcWkvdap2Q

"Luna! Get away from those humans!"Celestia yelled, as she, accidently, forcefully grabbed the blue alicorn with her magic. Knocking her out. Celestia hovered the unconscious Luna over to some guards who then grabbed her with their magic and carried her to the rear. Cobalt (who was standing next to her) stood there, confused at the turn of events that just happened. Twilight and the rest of the mane six were confused too, Fluttershy the most as she knew basically every creature that thrived in Equestria. "All guards prepare to charge!" Celestia boomed in her Royal Canterlot voice. Cobalt did like the sound of that, neither did the Clones who had unholstered their rifles and aimed them at the ponies.

"Sir, what should we do? The Princess is out cold, so our chances of explanation are gone." Said a clone next to him. Cobalt turned his head to the Combat Trooper. "How do you know that?"

"Based on the alicorn's expression and tone, I'd say she's hell bent on killing or capturing us."

"Hmm, you're right…um…what's your trooper designation?"

"P2C-10999."Said the clone, giving him a small salute. Cobalt smiled behind his own Clone Helmet.

"Humans!"boomed a voice, causing Cobalt to turn back to Celestia. "You will surrender your weapons, yourselves, and all other belongings to the Solar Empire or you will be destroyed!" Cobalt turned to Niner (A nickname for P2C-10999). "Niner, how do you feel about this situation?" He turned to face Starkiller. "Honestly, sir they don't know who they're messing with and should know what we're capable of, but we don't want to harm them as to stir up anymore trouble, but then again the sister alicorn may kill us if we surrender, so here's what I'm thinking…"

Celestia's patience was growing thin. These human's were a threat and needed to be contained for interrogation. Questioning, if you will. She needed to find out what Luna was doing with them and why they were here. "What's taking them so long?" Said Rainbow Dash. "I don't know but if they don't surrender in the next five-" "Alicorn!" She was interrupted by the blue armored human who was walking towards her with two, short, metal rods in each of its "hooves". "Don't come any closer!" she yelled, making the blue one stop. "What is it?!" She boomed. "We have decided to come quietly, we just ask that you won't damage our weapons." It said. They can talk? Thought Fluttershy. Applejack however wasn't concerned that they could talk. Being the Element of Honesty, she could tell a lies from truths better than anyone she knew. "Princess, he's lying! I just know it!" Celestia trusted Applejack on these matters with her life. "Ah, crap." Said Starkiller. As the army of ponies began to charge.

* * *

I know it was a short chapter but I had to post something. Anyway looks like Starkiller/Cobalt is in real trouble now! Hey you guys remember the AT-ST the clones have? Also I was wondering if I should add clop or not, cause if yes the rating will change to M. Put in the reviews. I'll give you guys a couple days or a week before I come back and look at the reveiws. Anyway see next chapter? Maybe? Your choice. Garebare65 signing off.


	10. To make matters worse PT 1

Hey what's up everyone! This is Garebare65 or Bobby Johnson(not real name) hear with another chapter of the Starkiller! Again sorryabout the wait, like I've said before, I'm not going to give on this. And sorry for the quality, I made this chapter in an hour, so sorryeverypony! Also I'd like to thank everyone for the positive comments, it's people like you guys that drive me to countine so thanks!(sorry if sound like a kiss ass) **READ THIS! IN THIS VERY SHORT CHAPTER VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED! Please read review and the next chapter will be up in couple days. PRETTY PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT! Now accepting OC's pony and clone trooper. I don't own anything except Darren Cobalt/Starkiller.**

To Make Matters Worse PT 1

Start playing: watch?v=2xrQ8wzGiQM&list=RD02C7hd43mTSJY

"Open fire!" Is all Cobalt heard, the mass army of quadrupeds charging forward and the clones aiming their rifles and firing. Cobalt ran in front of the clones screaming "Cease fire! Cease fi-" He was cut off by one of Celestia's magic attacks, hitting him in the side. He flew sideways, smashing through a tree and hitting a rock. Inside his helmet his HUD flared warnings and showed he'd cracked three ribs and one had somehow lodged itself in between his intestines. Not to mention the magic wound that gave him 3rd degree burns on most of his mid-section. His armor was cracked and ripped, parts of it jabbing into his skin. _Well…there go peaceful negations. _He thought as he passed out.

Song at 0:23

Cobalt's eyes fluttered like before and looked around. He was still face first on the rock, now stained with blood. _His_ blood. He put his arms under him and pushed, causing a terrible pain in his lower half and left side of his torso, and falling face first on the rock. He pushed again and fell off the rock putting him in a sitting position. He started feeling queasy and immediately threw his ruined helmet and threw up, screaming in pain with each heave. He had never experienced pain like this before, and all he wanted in the world right now was for the pain to go away. But that was not going to happen. Tears threatened to fall but he forced them back. After what seemed like hours, it stopped. Cobalt forced himself to raise, legs shaking. Stumbled a bit before _Got… to find…the clones…and…and…Luna…_he thought. He walked a few feet before tripped and fell. _Come on get up! _His mind screamed. He pushed the ground again but didn't rise. All the strength in Cobalt's body had left. _I… have… to find… my…my…_ he didn't finish the thought as his vision and mind went black.


End file.
